Fate
by stardee25
Summary: Fate/ Naruto dan Kurobas bukan milik saya. Summary : Sakura, siswi SMA Konoha harus menikah dengan seorang arsitek yang menjadi artis dadakan karena ketampanannya. Entah beruntung atau sial, tapi Sakura tetap meyakinkan diri bahwa suaminya itu jodoh dari Tuhan. SeiSaku fic, marriage life, AU, some typos, etc. first multichap!
1. 1

**Jodoh dari Tuhan**

 **Naruto and Kurobas bukan milik saya.**

 **Summary :**

 **Perjodohan adalah salah satu jalan Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan jodoh. Apalagi datangnya bersama restu orang tua. Maka janganlah menolak perjodohan.**

 **Cast : Seijuro A Sakura H**

 **Warning : marriage life! AU! Typos! Mengakibatkan kebelet nikah eaaa.**

 **Happy reading!**

Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi SMA Konoha sedang memerhatikan guru dengan serius. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk bermain-main saat pelajaran.

Walaupun keadaan kelas yang sudah berisik bagai pasar, ia hanya membiarkan suara gurunya yang masuk ke telinga.

Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMA, ia harus tekun supaya lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapat beasiswa di universitas terbaik.

Sebenarnya ia terhitung sebagai anak dari keluarga menengah ke atas. Tapi ia ingin masuk dengan beasiswa supaya tidak merepotkan kedua orang tuanya.

Istirahat tiba, teman-teman gadisnya mulai mengerumuninya.

"Lihat catatan ya Sak," ucap Ino, gadis modis berambut pirang.

"Iya, kalian nggak ke kantin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Udah beli makanan banyak nih! Mending di kelas aja, bisa gossip kan?!" Ucap Tenten, gadis blasteran Cina.

"Hei, tahu nggak? Si Gaara itu gans banget ya, tapi—"

"Naksirnya sama Sakura," lanjut Ino kecewa.

Sakura yang merasa disalahkan langsung cemberut lucu.

"Loh kok aku sih? Aku kan nggak suka sama Gaara," ucap Sakura.

"Ahh sudahlah gak usah pangeran panda itu! Ino, tau nggak? Kemarin aku nemu akun instagram arsitek terkenal itu lho!" Ucap Tenten.

"Wah?! Mana-mana?" Tanya Ino.

Tenten memperlihatkan akun ig yang bernama "Seijuro Akashi", dia adalah seorang arsitek terkenal. Juga mantan pemain basket yang katanya pernah ditawari main di timnas.

Selain karena prestasinya, ketampanan Seijuro memang mampu membuat perempuan histeris.

"Aahh gilaak! Ganteng banget!" Seru Ino.

"Wah bahaya, bentar lagi gue nosebleed nih!" Ucap Tenten lebay. Sakura memandang mereka bosan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan kekasihnya. Kalau kalian punya pacar dan pacar kalian itu menjadi pemuas mata orang memangnya kalian mau?" Ucap Sakura.

"Santai dong Sak. Kayak yang Seijuro pacarmu saja," komen Ino.

"Iya nih. Lagian Seijuro Akashi masih jomblo kok!" Lanjut Tenten.

"Paling juga bentar lagi nikah," ucap Sakura.

Ino dan Tenten mau protes tapi benar juga. Melihat umur Seijuro yang sudah sangat cukup untuk menikah.

"Siapa tahu nikahnya sama salah satu dari kita, hihihi," ucap Ino.

"Kau benar, hihihi," balas Tenten.

"Mana ada yang mau menikah dengan kalian, para gadis labil!" Ucap Sakura.

"Hooo berarti dengan Sakura ya, dia kan udah dewasa sebelum waktunya,"

"Inoooo! Maksudnya berpikir dewasa kan!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Tapi Sak, sekarang ini masih jaman perjodohan loh. Biasanya kalau kelamaan jomblo ntar dijodohin sama orang tua," ucap Tenten.

"Duh moga aku jodoh sama Seijuro!" Ucap Ino girang.

"Hahaha, kita lihat aja nanti," balas Sakura.

Pulang sekolah, Gaara mengajak Sakura bertemu di taman belakang sekolah.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Gaara mantap.

"Maaf, aku tidak pacaran. Mungkin kau tidak paham dengan pemikiranku tapi aku tidak ingin prioritasku terbagi," ucap Sakura.

"A-aku tidak akan mengganggu studimu. Bahkan aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin," ucap Gaara.

"Kalau begitu bantulah dengan menjauhiku. Aku tidak bisa membagi perhatian, aku bukan orang yang setengah-setengah mencintai seseorang," balas Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa bersama," ucap Gaara.

"Hmm, kita tidak pernah tahu masa depan, Gaara. Kalau sekarang kita pacaran, memangnya kau bisa menjamin kita bisa bersama sampai menikah?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-aku—"

"Tidak bisa? Jika itu jawabannya maka aku akan pergi sekarang," pamit Sakura.

Gaara menarik lengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku bisa menjamin kita bisa bersama sampai akhir hayat,"

"Kau gila atau apa? Lebih baik aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal daripada memacari seseorang yang malah berakhir menjadi mantan," ucap Sakura mantap.

"Kalau aku melamarmu sekarang, apa kau akan menerimaku?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengejarku lagi, aku bukan gadis bebas seperti yang lain. Aku terikat aturan keluarga dan kau pasti akan terbebani akan hal itu," balas Sakura

"Sakura, kumohon... Beri aku kesempatan,"

"Sudah kukatakan. Kalau kita memang berjodoh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang lebih baik," Sakura pergi meninggalkan Gaara setelah mengatakan itu.

Sakura tiba di rumahnya dengan hati yang kacau. Ia heran melihat ibu, kakak, dan ayahnya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyimpan tasnya.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut. Ia menyuruh Sakura duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, Sakura,"

"Oh, baiklah," balas Sakura tenang.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mewujudkan sebuah perjanjian dengan sahabat kami. Kami akan merencanakan sebuah pernikahan untukmu," ucap Kizashi.

Sakura seperti kena karma. Ia tadi mengatakan pada Gaara kalau ia lebih baik menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Apa? Pernikahan? T-tapi kan Sakura belum lulus," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan kau masalahkan. Kami akan mengurus semuanya, kau hanya harus menjalaninya dengan baik plus menjadi istri yang berbakti pada suaminya," balas Mebuki.

"Haaa..?"

"Tapi kami melakukan itu juga karena tahu kau pasti bisa menjalaninya. Kami berharap banyak padamu, Nak," ucap Kizashi.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Bagaimana pun ini sudah menjadi takdirnya.

Malamnya ia menghubungi bibinya. Bibinya adalah tempat curhat terbaik menurutnya.

"Halo Bibi Shizune? Aku ingin curhat nih,"

Sakura menjelaskan kejadian bersama Gaara tadi dan perjodohan itu.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Seperti yang diharapkan dari putri keluarga Haruno. Harus tegas dan memiliki pemikiran yang kritis," balas bibinya di telpon.

"Bi, bagaimana caranya menjadi istri yang baik?" Tanya Sakura. Semalaman itu Sakura berbincang-bincang dengan bibinya tentang menjalani rumah tangga.

 **Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Akashi.**

Makan malam yang tenang itu terhenti oleh suara sang kepala keluarga.

"Seijuro, sepertinya kau tahu cepat atau lambat kami akan memperkenalkan seseorang untuk kau nikahi bukan?"

"Iya, karena perjanjian yang kalian buat dengan keluarga Haruno," balas Seijuro. Ia memandang ayahnya serius.

Ibu Seijuro yang merasa keadaan mulai tegang, mendeham pelan.

"Ehem, ini bukan karena bisnis jadi aku harap kalian bisa sedikit tidak terlalu kaku," ucap Shiori.

"Aku harap kau bisa sedikit ramah pada istrimu nanti, Sei. Jangan perlakukan ia dengan dingin, ia gadis yang baik, tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang genit padamu," lanjut Shiori.

"Kenapa ibu seperti sudah mengenalnya dengan baik?"

"Karena ibu tahu. Gadis seperti dia tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang hedonis," balas Shiori.

"Kumohon turuti kata ibu ya? Ibu janji dia adalah gadis yang baik, penurut, dan tidak merepotkan," lanjut Shiori.

Seijuro mengangguk setelah melihat ibunya memohon seperti itu. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan ibunya yang telah merawatnya dengan baik sejak lahir.

Seijuro bertekad akan berusaha mencintai istrinya nanti. Walaupun mungkin akan sulit mengingat usia istrinya yang masih memiliki sifat labil.

Besok lusa mereka akan bertemu keluarga calon mempelai wanita.

 **2 days later**

 **Haruno household**

Sakura mengambil izin lebih dulu untuk pulang dari sekolah. Ia harus menyiapkan gaun dan tata rias segala macam untuk acara pertunangan.

Ia dan Seijuro sudah saling mengenal via chat. Mereka berdua bisa mengenal sedikit demi sedikit, dan Sakura menyadari kalau Seijuro adalah arsitek yang sangat digilai kedua sahabatnya.

Seijuro mulai mempercayai ucapan ibunya. Sakura tidak terlihat seperti gadis remaja kebanyakan. Jarang sekali update sosmed, sudah jarang, hanya ada satu foto dirinya. Sisanya gambar-gambar manga yang dibuatnya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sakura adalah seorang pembuat manga.

Ternyata Sakura dan Seijuro memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu menggambar. Sei harap bisa berbagi pengalaman pada Sakura.

Sei agak—sangat terkesan dengan penampilan Sakura yang cantik dan anggun.

"Mari kita mulai saja acara pertunangan ini," ucap Kizashi.

Acara pertunangan berlangsung dengan tenang. Kedua pasangan itu masih malu-malu satu sama lain.

"Kau kelas tiga kan? Bagaimana pelajarannya, susah?" Tanya Seorang basa-basi.

"Iya aku kelas tiga. Kalau pelajaran, hmm tidak terlalu sulit," balas Sakura.

Sei sempat buntu ide untuk membuka percakapan. Ia memang bukan orang yang pandai bergaul. Tapi di sisi lain ia adalah laki-laki, ia harus memulai duluan.

"Sakura, aku lihat kau suka menggambar manga," ucap Sei.

"Iya, aku suka menggambar manga. Aku juga sedang mengerjakan proyek untuk diterbitkan di Webtoon, tapi sekarang ini aku sedang fokus ujian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa," balas Sakura.

"Hmm, aku akan membantu sebisaku," ucap Sei.

Kucing milik keluarga Sakura yang bernama Kuro mendekati Sei.

"Hei, Kuro," sapa Sakura sambil menggendong kucing persia berwarna hitam itu.

"Miaaww,"

Sei mengelus rambut Kuro. Ia juga menyukai kucing seperti ibunya.

Sementara keempat orang tua sedang memperhatikan calon pengantin dengan wajah antusias. Sepertinya pernikahan yang mereka rencanakan akan berhasil mulus.

"Aduh manis sekali mereka berdua, jadi ingat masa muda," komentar Mebuki.

"Hohoho, sepertinya mereka memang berjodoh ya,"

Sakura dan Sei larut dalam percakapan sambil bermain dengan Kuro.

"Walaupun umur kita beda jauh sekali, jangan panggil aku Om ya," ucap Sei.

"Hahaha, masa nanti aku memanggil suamiku Om sih," tawa Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau Kak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah, panggil saja namaku. Aku tidak enak mendengarnya," balas Sei.

Sakura bertanya-tanya tentang di mana mereka tinggal, bagaimana nanti ia pergi ke sekolah, dan lain-lain.

"Kita akan tinggal di rumah baruku. Aku baru membangunnya, semoga kau terkesan dengan rumah itu," ucap Sei.

"Kau bercanda? Pasti rumahmu bagus. Kau kan arsitek," balas Sakura.

Debu memasuki mata Sakura tiba-tiba. Refleks Sakura mengusik matanya.

"Ada apa? Jangan dikucek, nanti merah," ucap Sei sambil memegangi tangan Sakura dan melihat matanya.

'Aduh kok deg-degan gini ya??' batin Sakura.

Sei meniupi matanya. Setelah agak mendingan, Sakura berterima kasih.

Para ibu mesem-mesem sendiri melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Hmmmmm,"

"Hmmmmm,"

 **Esoknya**

Sakura jadi kepikiran terus. Ternyata enak juga ya memikirkan cowok ganteng, apalagi kalau cowoknya calon suami. Heuheu, kalau gini sih Sakura bisa bahagia.

Sakura jadi sering senyum sendiri. Duh memikirkannya saja sudah bahagia apalagi kalau sudah kejadian!

"Sak! Kamu kenapa sih?! Dari tadi kayak orang gila tahu," tanya Tenten.

"Ciee.. kayaknya lagi jatuh cinta. Cerita dong!" Sindir Ino.

"Iya emang lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi gak bakal aku bilang-bilang ah," balas Sakura membuat mereka berdua cemberut.

Seminggu lagi ia akan resmi menjadi seorang istri. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Terutama mentalnya. Ia tidak boleh egois, ia harus senantiasa membagi masalahnya dengan suami.

 **D-Day**

Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya. Ia terkejut ia bisa secantik ini. Semoga saja Sei bisa menerimanya.

Pernikahan dilangsungkan di gedung milik Akashi Corp. Pernikahan hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting.

Pembacaan janji suci berjalan lancar. Walaupun agak sedikit tersendat dari Sakura tapi itu tidak menghalangi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di acara pernikahan ini.

Sakura merasa agak sedih mengetahui ia tidak akan tinggal bersama keluarganya lagi. Tapi ia harus tetap tegar.

"Hei," panggil Sei untuk kesekian kalinya karena Sakura dari tadi melamun.

"Iya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm, tidak baik melamun di tengah acara, Sakura. Kita harus menyambut tamu," ucap Sei.

Sakura yang merasa diingatkan pun mengangguk.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya kepikiran ibu," balas Sakura.

Sei menggandeng Sakura dan mengajaknya ke para tamu undangan untuk diperkenalkan.

Sakura tidak habis pikir ia bisa bertemu orang-orang penting bahkan model. Dan semua itu adalah para sahabat Sei.

Sakura merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Pasti mereka akan syok jika mendengar kabar pernikahannya.

Malamnya, mereka menginap di rumah Sei. Ibu Sei sangat menyukai Sakura sehingga tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sei untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Sekarang Shiori sedang memasak bersama Sakura. Maksud Shiori mengajak Sakura adalah supaya Sakura tidak tegang. Ia tahu perjodohan bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal Sei.

"Kuharap kau bisa cepat akrab dengan Sei ya. Dia orangnya memang kaku, suka mengatur, dan dingin. Tapi ibu yakin kau bisa terbiasa," ucap Shiori.

"Hmm, semoga saja aku bisa. Aku juga sebenarnya agak kaku, jadi takutnya malah Sei yang tidak betah, hehehe," balas Sakura.

"Ah, tidak usah seperti itu. Ibu yakin kalian pasti bisa menjadi keluarga yang harmonis," ucap Shiori.

"Tapi Bu, kalau—"

Sakura berbisik pada Shiori. Shiori tersenyum jahil.

"Hmmmmm, itu kan tergantung Sei. Kalau mau, ya sudah~" ucap Shiori membuat Sakura khawatir.

Bagaimana nasib malam pertama mereka berdua?

 **TBC**


	2. 2

**Jodoh dari Tuhan**

 **Naruto and Kurobas bukan milik saya.**

 **Summary :**

 **Perjodohan adalah salah satu jalan Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan jodoh. Apalagi datangnya bersama restu orang tua. Maka janganlah menolak perjodohan.**

 **Cast : Seijuro A Sakura H**

 **Warning : marriage life! AU! Typos! Mengakibatkan kebelet nikah eaaa.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Flashback**

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah menyalami hampir semua tamu undangan.

Ia masih memakai gaun pengantin sesampainya di kamar. Sei sudah lebih dulu mandi dan mengganti baju.

Sakura menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia berpikir keras, bagaimana cara melepaskan gaun ini?

Sei melihat Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Sakura, kau tidak akan ganti baju?" Tanya Sei. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, itu—" Sakura memberi kode kalau ia kesusahan membuka resleting gaunnya.

Sei menelan ludah. Pikirannya sudah jauh ke hal yang iya-iya.

"Ehem, biar kubantu," ucap Sei membuat keduanya malu.

"Bukannya di kamar mandi saja ya," ucap Sei. Sakura mengangguk cepat. Lagian siapa juga yang mau membukanya di tempat?

"Kok panas ya?" Ucap Sei setelah Sakura memasuki kamar mandi.

 **End Flashback**

"Sakura!"

"Hah!" Sakura disadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Shiori.

"Err.. hanya kepikiran sesuatu, Bu," balas Sakura.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu ya..?" Ucap Shiori.

Sakura menceritakan kejadian gaun tadi malu-malu. Shiori hanya tertawa.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali ahahaha," tawa Shiori.

Shiori hanya tidak habis pikir Sei akan malu hanya karena melihat punggung mulus Sakura. Tapi tidak apa sih, itu tandanya Sei masih normal sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah bantu Ibu. Kau pasti lelah," ucap Shiori sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa teh hangat untuk Sei. Ia melihat Sei yang sepertinya sibuk dengan laptopnya.

'Hmm, mungkin Sei sibuk,' batin Sakura.

Sakura mendekati Sei dan menaruh cangkir teh di meja kerjanya.

"Arigatou," ucap Sei.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia senang ia bisa melakukan sesuatu walaupun hanya sekedar memberikan teh hangat.

"Kau pasti mengantuk ya? Tidur duluan saja kalau begitu," ucap Sei lagi.

"Baiklah, selamat malam," ucap Sakura

Sakura berusaha untuk tidur. Pokoknya ia tidak mau canggung! Kan kalau ia tidur duluan, ia tidak harus berhadapan dengan Sei.

Seijuro menatap istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Pasti Sakura kelelahan karena menyalami tamu tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sei mengakhiri pekerjaannya. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura.

Ia merasa asing. Wajar saja, ia tidak pernah berbagi tempat tidur dengan perempuan seumur hidupnya.

Terkadang ia berpikir, apa ini kenyataan? Apa benar perempuan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya itu adalah istrinya sekarang? Hidupnya bagai mimpi.

Ia segera menepis pikiran itu. Ia harus menerimanya, suka atau tidak. Ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya, lagipula ibunya sudah yakin kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang baik.

 **Seijuro POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Kenapa Sakura bisa tidur secepat itu? Apa karena dia benar-benar lelah?

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat lelah. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak membawanya ke sana kemari.

Aku menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Aku terkekeh. Rambutnya benar-benar pink, sungguh tidak biasa.

Cantik. Aku akui dia memang cantik. Dan aku harap ia juga memiliki hati yang baik.

Ia masih SMA kan? Pasti sulit untuknya. Aku merasa iba padanya, ia pasti banyak pikiran di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah. Apalagi pernikahan bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Aku memikirkan banyak hal sampai aku tertidur.

 **07.34 am**

Aku terbangun dan menyadari kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Rasanya aku ingin kembali tidur, kemarin benar-benar melelahkan.

"Masih mengantuk ya? Tidak apa-apa kalau ingin tidur lagi, aku akan bilang pada ibu dan ayah," tanya Sakura.

"Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi," ucapku. Aku bisa melihat Sakura mengangguk.

Aku dan Sakura sekarang berada di sebuah toko perlengkapan rumah. Yaa, masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubeli.

Aku dan Sakura juga tadi sempat melihat rumah baru kami. Aku memintanya untuk membantuku memilih perabot rumah.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm, sepertinya sofa itu bagus untuk di ruang tamu," ucap Sakura sambil mendekati satu set sofa berwarna merah-krem.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka warna merah kan?" Tanya Sakura. Sepertinya ia tahu aku menyukai warna merah karena melihat dinding rumah baruku.

Dinding rumah kami dominan berwarna putih dan agak banyak merah. Sisanya krem.

"Bagus. Kita bisa ambil yang ini," balasku.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak risih? Kau kan terkenal, terus kalau ada orang yang mengambil foto kita bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku pun sudah jaga-jaga.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, walaupun aku terkenal tapi aku ini bukan artis. Jadi tidak ada alasan mereka mau mencampuri urusanku," balasku.

"Iya juga ya. Tapi—"

"Percaya saja padaku," ucapku.

Ia menatapku sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang belum?" Tanyaku. Sakura mengambil note kecilnya.

"Hmm, kita belum melihat kasur. Apa kita beli dua? Jaga-jaga kalau ortu mau nginep," tanya Sakura.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi untuk sementara ini, beli untuk kita saja dulu," balasku.

Berjam-jam kami membeli barang, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan siang (telat sebenarnya).

Sekarang sudah sore dan aku baru mengajak Sakura makan. Aku merasa bersalah, pasti ia sudah kelaparan dari tadi.

"Maaf, kau pasti kelaparan," ucapku.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali untuk makan," balasnya.

"Seharusnya kau tetap bilang padaku. Nanti kalau kau telat makan, aku bisa diomeli ibu," balasku.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Apa aku terlalu mengatur? Aku memang seperti ini dari kecil.

Pasti Sakura juga tidak mau menikahi orang sepertiku kalau ia boleh memilih. Aku bukan orang yang ramah, apalagi romantis.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?" Tanyanya.

"Kau boleh bilang padaku kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik," ucapku.

Sayangnya mungkin Sakura bukan orang yang blak-blakan. Ia pasti menutup rapat-rapat keburukanku. Kalau begini terus, hubungan kami tidak akan membaik.

"Hmm, sebenarnya ibu bilang padaku kalau kau itu orangnya kaku, suka ngatur, dan menyebalkan. Kalau menurutku sih, kau itu bukan suka ngatur, tapi memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, jadi aku juga segan kalau harus menentangmu," ucap Sakura.

Tebakanku meleset.

"Jadi kau pernah mau menentangku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku bukan orang yang berkeinginan kuat, jadi apapun keputusanmu, selama itu baik menurut kita berdua, aku akan selalu mematuhi," balas Sakura.

"Kau percaya pada hubungan ini?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba membuat ia terdiam. Ini benar-benar topik yang selama ini paling aku hindari.

"Pernikahan kita?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku percaya kita bisa. Walaupun aku ini hanya abege labil tapi aku yakin bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Kau boleh menegurku kalau aku salah," ucap Sakura mantap.

"Kau pegang ucapanmu. Mulai sekarang kau berada dalam pengawasanku, kalau kau bandel, aku akan menghukummu oke?" Ucapku.

Ia mengangguk.

Setelah makan, kami pergi ke toko lain. Kami mencari hiasan yang sekiranya cocok untuk dipajang di rumah.

Kami keluar dari toko itu dan langit sudah gelap. Angin malam pun menusuk hingga ke tulang. Kami harus berjalan ke toko sebelumnya karena di sanalah aku memarkirkan mobilku.

Aku menyampirkan jaketku pada bahu Sakura. Ia bisa kedinginan. Nanti aku diomeli ibu hmm.

"Nanti kau kedinginan," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," balasku.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol. Tentang apa saja, mengingat kami tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, banyak sekali yang kami bicarakan untuk saling mengenal.

"Kita akan pulang ke mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita ke rumah ibu. Rumah kita belum bisa ditinggali," balasku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Jadi kau merahasiakan hubungan kita?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, soalnya selain melanggar peraturan sekolah, sahabat-sahabatku itu sangat menyukaimu. Apa jadinya kalau aku bilang tentang pernikahan kita," balas Sakura.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terkenal. Artis juga bukan.

"Sebelum ini apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pacar ya.. Ada tapi itu dulu sekali, aku saja lupa," balasku.

"Kau lupa?"

"Soalnya dulu itu aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Kami pacaran karena tantangan," jelasku.

"Ohh, kasihan sekali perempuan itu,"

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaninya, dia sudah bahagia dengan pasangannya. Lagipula untuk apa membahasnya lagi, aku juga punya pasangan sendiri," balasku.

Dalam waktu seminggu, rumah kami sudah siap huni. Aku mengambil koper sementara Sakura mengepak baju-bajuku.

"Semua sudah siap, ayo," ucap Sakura setelah menutup koper.

Aku memperhatikan Sakura selama ini. Dan dia ternyata telaten dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ia sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa melakukan itu semua.

Kami turun tangga dan disambut ayah dan ibu. Kami pamit sebentar lalu memasukkan koper ke bagasi mobil.

"Sakura, kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku mengingat kami sibuk sejak sarapan tadi pagi.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kita cari makan dulu kalau begitu,"

Kami berhenti di salah satu restoran keluarga. Sakura memesan makanan agak banyak dari biasanya.

"Kau lapar sekali sepertinya," ucapku.

"Heuu, begitulah," ucapnya tidak niat.

Apa Sakura marah padaku? Memangnya apa salahku? Jangan-jangan ini karena tadi ya?

"Sakura, kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Sakura, kalau orang berbicara, tatap wajahnya," tegurku setelah Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya.

Kenapa sih Sakura, perasaan kemarin gak gini-gini amat.

"Iya. Ini semua karena kau," ucapnya sambil menatapku kesal.

Pasti karena tadi pagi aku mengatainya gak peka kan? Hmmmzzzz, sepertinya Sakura sedang sensitif.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi," ucapku.

"Kau terdengar tidak ikhlas,"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku bersungguh sungguh," ucapku lagi.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Baikan?"

Memangnya sejak kapan kita marahan. Padahal dari tadi adem-adem aja.

Aku menyambut tangannya.

"Baikan," balasku.

Aku terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sakura. Aneh-aneh saja.

"Kau mulai sekolah kan besok?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Kalau aku naik kendaraan umum aku ambil jurusan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Kebetulan sekolahmu searah dengan kantorku," jawabku.

"Ish, nanti kalau pulang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu juga," ucapku lagi.

"Untuk sekarang ini kau harus diantar jemput olehku. Kau pasti tidak mengenal daerah sana,"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin tinggal di sana," ucap Sakura.

Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," ucapku.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ra-ha-sia," bisikku di telinganya.

Sakura menyerah untuk mencari jawabannya. Ia pun dengan lahap memakan makanannya. Aku kira dia akan menghabiskan makanannya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Lain kali jangan menyisakan makanan ya," ucapku sambil mengambil piringnya. Untung saja aku memesan makanan sedikit sehingga aku bisa memakan makanan Sakura. Daripada mubasir.

Sakura melihatku terus menerus.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, iie. Kau punya sisi manis juga ya," ucap Sakura membuatku salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak usah memujiku,"

"Ihh, apa salahnya memuji suami sendiri," balasnya sambil cemberut.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya salah tingkah," balasku jujur.

Kami bertatapan agak lama. Mata Sakura sangat indah, aku-akui itu.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Matamu sangat indah,"

Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia juga pasti salah tingkah kan? Hahaha, jangan main-main dengan Seijuro Akashi.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat ke rumah," ucapnya sambil beranjak.

Aku membayar bill dan mengajak Sakura ke mobil.

Kami sampai di rumah baru.

"Katanya kau menyiapkan sesuatu untukku," ucap Sakura. Aku mengajaknya ke kamar.

"Kau suka menggambar kan? Aku membelikan ini," ucapku sambil menunjukkan Wacom Cintiq untuk menggambar komik.

Sakura diam di tempat sejenak. Seperti sedang memproses apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Sakura?"

"Kyaa! Aku senang sekali!" Serunya sambil memelukku. Baguslah kalau ia menyukainya.

"Arigatou, Sei-kun!" Ucapnya.

Sei-kun? Tidak buruk juga.

CUP!

Ia mencium pipiku singkat. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi tindakannya itu.

Sadar akan kelakuannya, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang!" Ucapnya.

Aku memegangi kedua bahunya lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Sama-sama," ucapku.

Aku memeluknya dan ia membalas pelukanku dengan ragu.

Mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik dari hubungan kami. Skinship bisa mewakili perasaan masing-masing kan?

 **TBC**


End file.
